Amando por la eternidad
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Es inevitable que su cuerpo no reaccione al torrente de emociones que ahora siente. Sin permiso, dominante, coge el rostro de Elena entre sus manos y le atrae al de él. Cuando sus labios se juntan es fuego puro y estremecedor, es una explosión de poder que acelera sus pulsos y remueve todo en su interior.(Reto DELENA)


_¡Hola! Está vez les traigo un pequeño fic que se encuentra participando en el Reto Temático de Marzo del Foro **The Vampires Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons**, y cuyo tema principal es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas: Damon y Elena (Dalena). Bueno, sin agregar más, espero que disfruten del fic y para el cuál tenía que inspirarme en dos palabras: Compasión y deseo. _

_**Título:** Amando por la eternidad._

_**Sinopsis:** Es inevitable que su cuerpo no reaccione al torrente de emociones que ahora siente. Sin permiso, dominante, coge el rostro de Elena entre sus manos y le atrae al de él. Cuando sus labios se juntan es fuego puro y estremecedor, es una explosión de poder que acelera sus pulsos y remueve todo en su interior. _

_**Disclairmer:** Los personajes le perenecen a L.J Smith y CW, yo solo los tomé prestados para contribuir un poco a la adicción masiva sobre está pareja. _

* * *

"_Te amo,Elena,quiero que sepas que te amo, y yo se que tu amas a Stefan, pero solo quería que lo supieras y que supieras que haría todo por mantenerte a salvo."_ **Damon Slvatore**

"_No quiero hablar de mi futuro, Stefan, porque todo indica que tú no vas a estar en él."_ **Elena Gilbert**

* * *

**Amando por la eternidad.**

* * *

"_Hand in hand forever_

_That's when we all win"_

**_When we stand together – Nickelback_**

* * *

A veces siente que está luchando contra la manera, un golem de piedra ó contra el propio universo. Elena y Stefan, Silas y Amara. Un amor que ha retado a la naturaleza y al tiempo, pero que inesperadamente pierde su curso, las aguas se desvían y luego se vuelven a encontrar. Normalmente, es él la piedra que divide las aguas.

Aquella noche es una de esas tantas que se siente un estorbo, el _maldito_ que le ha robado en más de una ocasión la novia a su hermano, _el siempre bueno de Stefan_. Él es un _monstruo_, con una larga lista de pecados y una muy corta de arrepentimiento, y ni se diga de sus _buenos actos_, ciertamente pocos y siempre relacionados o con Elena o su antiguo compañero, Alaric. Él no es un chico bueno, se recuerda mientras saborea un vaso de whisky.

Lleva demasiado tiempo fuera del juego, oculto en las sombras, lejos de la parejita perfecta. Él mismo se había auto exiliado, uno de esos días que saboreo la derrota cercana y observo en los ojos de Elena ese brillo que _no era para él, solo para Stefan_. Aquel día se marchó, tomo su auto y condujo unas cuantas decenas de kilomentros, bebió hasta que los ojos se le nublaron y ya no fue alcohol lo que le empapaba la carganta. Y se sintió peor, había vuelto a traicionar a su doppelgängers favorita. Así que se largo, más kilometros, una mayor distancia, hasta que se sintió seguro de nuevo.

Y volvió la fiesta, el sexo salvaje, las matanzas, la sangre... Junto a la culpa y la auto _**compasión **_a si mismo, en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a apagar los sentimientos, _a ser libre nuevamente. _Pero el fantasma de Elena (_siempre presente_) lo detenía, una y otra vez.

Esa noche, que no difiere de muchas que ha vivido, el fantasma de Elena le abraza. La imagen de su hermano abrazandola, besandola, amandola, le revuelve el estomago, lacera su pecho y casi se siente como una patada en su masculinidad. Bebe, porque no sabe que más hacer.

- ¿Quieres un poco más? -

Le pregunta la rubia que se encuentra a su lado. Ojos azules, labios rojos, un cuerpo de infarto. Él sonrie, le acaricia el cuello, ahí donde la chica oculta con una bufanda una de sus mordidas.

Él se encoje de hombros, dibuja una sonrisa ladina y alza su vaso medio vacio.

- En tú honor, belleza.-

La toma de la cintura, la apega a su cuerpo. Su sexo responde, su cuerpo se agita y el corazón se le acelera. La chica deja escapar un ligero gemido al momento que aparta la bufanda y hunde sus colmillos. La gente baila, se besa, bebe sin prestarle atención, y el muy internamente lo agradece, la noche siempre ha sido una de sus amantes más leales.

Cuando se aparta de la muchacha, un poco más palida que antes, la chica le sonríe complacida como sí él no se tratara de un monstruo que la está obligando a hacer lo que a él se le antoje. Pero aquella belleza sureña _no es Elena_, y su sonrísa ya no la llena. Vuelve a concentrarse en la botella de whisky y con un movimiento de mano despacha a la confundida señorita.

- "Ve por la chica..." - Recuerda, observando su vaso ahora lleno.- Que consejo más absurdo me diste, Alaric.-

Y brinda en silencio, como hace cada vez que se acuerda de su amigo. No obstante, a diferencia de otras veces está vez no es capaz de llevarse el vaso a los labios.

- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? - Escucha a su espalda, una voz que no pensaba volver a oír por lo menos en unos cuantos cientos de años.- ¿Por qué tiene que ser la chica la que venga por ti? -

No puede creerselo cuando al voltear se encuentra con ella, precisamente la que nunca ha dejado su mente.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? - Pregunta, recorriendo con una mirada rapida cada detalle que le ofrece la recién aparecida Elena Gilbert.

- Lo que tú no te atreves a hacer, cobarde.- Le recrimina, sentandosé a su lado y haciendole señas al camarero para que le llevé una bebida.

- ¿Cobarde? Y yo que pensaba que a los martires se le trataba un poco mejor.- Dice, sonriendo socarronamente. La _**compasión**_ hacia si mismo acababa de terminar.

- ¿Martir? - Y la mirada que le dirige Elena se le clava en el pecho.- No sabía que a los cobardes ahora se le llamaba martires.- Contesta, recibiendo una botella de cerveza negra y bebiendo un trago largo de una vez.

No dicen nada, cada quién se mantiene bebiendo. Damon lo percirble, _Elena está cabreada, realmente cabreada con él_.

- ¿Y Stefan? - Pregunta, dejando las sonrisas a un lado y optando por esa seriedad que de vez en cuando le caracteriza.

- Está bien, te manda saludos.- Responde la chica, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Él asiente, bebe, y se mantiene en silencio. Es ella la que vuelve a retomar las riendas de la conversación:

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? - Pregunta.- Siempre terminas por huir de mí lado.-

Él sabe que es verdad, esa tendencia a siempre apartarse y abandonar aquella lucha. Ese empeño en compadecerse, alejarse y dejar la única batalla que temé no poder ganar. No obstante, Elena no le da tiempo de responder, sino que se vuelve hacia él, lo encara y le dirige una de las miradas más duras que le ha dedicado.

- ¡No lo entiendo! - Y su alarido es acallado por la música, nadie parece interesarse en ellos. - ¡Hemos vencido tantas cosas! ¡Katherine, los cazadores, Silas, hasta el virus depredador! ¡Tú y yo! ¡Juntos! - Exclama, retorciendose las manos, quizá evitando soltar un golper directo hacia él. - Pero en cada oportunidad siempre haces algo que me decepciona, y ultimamente ese algo es escapar. ¡Huyes y me dejas! -

Él no baja la cabeza, mantiene su mirada fija en ella. Sabe que es verdad, que la chica ante sus ojos tiene la razón. _Pero el teme... le teme al universo._

- Stefan... -

- ¡Stefan nada! - Grita la chica, golpeando con fuerza controlada la barra.- Sí, quiero a Stefan, es alguien muy importante en mí vida. _¡Pero Stephan no eres tú! _¿Entiendes? -

No, él no entiende. Aprieta con fuerza el vaso, causando que este se astille, y por primera vez aquella noche aparta la mirada de la recien llegada.

- Tú amas a Stefan, esa es la verdad.-

- ¡Ya te dije que lo quiero, pero que él no eres tú! - Vuelve a exclamar, está vez tomándole del rostro y obligandole a verla.- Stephan no eres tú, y es contigo con quién sueño, el que espero ver cada mañana, con él que me encanta pelear y reconciliarme, quién me hace sentir viva. ¡Eres tú a quién _**deseo**_ a mí lado!-

Es inevitable que su cuerpo no reaccione al torrente de emociones que ahora siente. Sin permiso, dominante, coge el rostro de Elena entre sus manos y le atrae al de él. Cuando sus labios se juntan es fuego puro y estremecedor, es una explosión de poder que acelera sus pulsos y remueve todo en su interior. Elena a penas es capaz de reaccionar, se deja besar, arrastrar a esa tempestar que es Damon. Fuego, con poco oxigeno y mucha piel. Se besan con ferocidad, arrancándose gemidos y mordisqueándose los labios, recorriendo el interior del otro. A pesar del sabor amargo del whisky, a Elena le gustan los labios de Damon, la enloquecen. Y él... él podría vivir besando los labios de ella una y otra vez, _**deseándola**, amándola hasta el fin de su eternidad_.

Porque cuando Damon besa a Elena se olvida del universo, de Amara y Silas, y todas esas historias de doppelgängers. Y no le importa si él es solo una piedra interponiendose entre las aguas de un mismo río, lo único que en ese momento tiene algún valor para él es el tacto suave de la piel de Elena bajo sus manos, cuando le sube un poco la franelilla que lleva.

- Te amo, Damon. No lo dudes, te amo más de lo que el _destino_ podría imaginar.- Le dice, dedicándole una sonrisa.- Pero si vuelves a huir, si vuelves a creer que estas haciendo lo correcto y te apartas por Stephan, no dudes en que te voy a encontrar, te amaré y te patearé el trasero.-

Y él le sonríe, de esa forma que solo ella puede conseguir.

- Lo sé, pero algunas veces es necesario que me lo recuerdes.-

- Sí es necesario, te lo recordare eternamente. Hasta el fin.-

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Si te tomaste tú tiempo para leerlo, un review no está de más. _

_Deja un review, y Damon te hará una visita nocturna. _

_;) _


End file.
